


sentimentally, yours

by fullsunkath



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, chenle and jisung are cute, confessions in a tent, exploring sexuality in a pure way, huang renjun is a wise old man, lee taeyong is a dad, like she hardly makes an appearance, like soft kisses, low caps intended, markhyuck if you squint, minor homophobia, nomin if you squinty squint, pining chenle, she's really only mentioned, tsundere jisung, yeri is there if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunkath/pseuds/fullsunkath
Summary: zhong chenle is in love with his homophobic best friend park jisung. that's it that's the fic.





	sentimentally, yours

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE ENJOY MY LOVELIES

zhong chenle had one of the biggest, ugliest of crushes on his best friend. worst part about it? his best friend is probably the most heterosexual man he's ever met. zhong chenle had tried admitting his feelings long before he knew that jisung already had a crush on a girl, and it went terribly. jisung had thought he was telling him that chenle was crushing on the same girl and jisung had gotten so mad, but chenle quickly cleared it up and jisung still has no idea that chenle is gay. 

chenle had figured that maybe it were better that jisung didn't know about his undying crush on him, maybe it were better because jisung might freak out. jisung had never been very excepting of the gay nature, not by choice but because of the way he was raised. his parents were catholics and jisung was raised to think that men with men is wrong. it isn't, but to each their own opinion, right? 

so, chenle decides to suffer. chenle keeps his own feelings on lock for the sake of their friendship and damn it, chenle is a really good friend. the amount of times chenle has lost himself in jisung's eyes or how many times he's melted at the sound of his laugh, you would think he's bound to break and come out with it, but chenle is pretty good at lying and pretending he's not head over heels with jisung. 

chenle actually half the time pretends to hate jisung even though jisung knows its all for not. it's hard to put up with a lughead like him, but chenle manages. chenle wouldn't give up their friendhsip for the world and that's where he's struggling. he doesn't admit himself because he's afraid of losing jisung, and the probability of that happening is strong. 

jaemin has told chenle multiple times that he should just tell jisung and if jisung flips, then he isn't worth it, but jaemin didn't grow up with jisung like chenle did. jisung really gew on chenle, really made his mark and now chenle's whipped. chenle has tried multiple times to distance himself from jisung but jisung always gets so upset and thinks chenle doesn't want to be his friend anymore but that couldn't be further from the truth. 

jisung is so straight it hurts, though, and the worst part is that he's head over heels for a girl named yeri. she's like three grades their senior but jisung seems to not care. he likes her so much, and chenle had never wanted to be yeri so much in his life. sometimes chenle wishes he was a girl just so he could atleast have a shot at wooing jisung, but alas, he's a boy and he's trapped in the friend zone. 

when jaemin had come out as gay to jisung, jisung had taken it oddly. he was confused because jaemin had had so many grilfriends and then he was sad because he thought jaemin was just confused, and then he was fine with it because 'as long as you don't get a crush on me, we're good.' to which jaemin replied that he was ugly and he would never have a crush on him. 

chenle had found it hard not to yell that jisung wasn't ugly and that he was very cute, but he had refrained for the sake of their friendship. everything is ignored for the sake of their friendship. jeno had told him that if he really liked jisung, he would just tell him because knowing he knows is better than suffering with the thought that he might find out but chenle only waved him off. 

everyone had tried giving chenle advice but chenle had only told them he was just going to ignore it for now and deal with it later. taeyong hyung had told him that that wasn't a very good idea and that it would build up stress, but chenle has faith in himself. he won't get too stressed out, he's got an anti stressor named jisung. jisung always calmed him down no matter what, if it were about a big test or some problems at home, jisung always calmed him down. 

chenle slammed his head down onto his textbook for biology, praying to god that he would pass this test with flying colors. he knew he wouldn't, he's absolutely terrible at biology. science has never been his best subject. jisung, however, was sky rocketing in biology. which is why they are both currently sitting in the library, studying. 

"don't do that, you'll get a headache." jisung scolded without looking up from his book. 

"i don't care, maybe it'll hurt so bad that i'll die and i won't have to take this stupid test." chenle groaned. 

"oh, you're being so dramatic, it's just biology." jisung rolled his eyes. 

"biology sucks, jisung!" chenle shouted, recieving several glares from kids around them. chenle ducked down below his shoulders and jisung chuckled. 

"teaches you to use biology's name in vein." jisung said with a smirk. 

"shutup." chenle said.

"make me." jisung said, sticking his tongue out. 

chenle felt his face heat up and jisung looked back down to his book, reading over some chapter about homologous twins or whatever. chenle wanted to kiss jisung so bad, he could feel the need burning through his veins. it was fate, they were fate, they had to be! this is chenle's first crush and it felt like it was quite literally crushing him.

chenle twisted his pencil around on the table, cheek rested in his palm. jisung looked up at chenle and smiled, "what's wrong, lele?" 

chenle felt his heart melt at the nickname, "nothing." he responded. call me lele again, please. 

"i'm sure you're lying to me, but that's okay." jisung said, rolling his eyes and looking back down to his book. 

"i'm not! i promise." chenle said, closing his text book, "i'm just bored, now." 

"do you wanna pass, or not?" jisung asked, giving chenle a look.

"i wanna pass but i also wanna play mario kart." chenle smiled. 

"jesus, okay fine. i'll call my mom." jisung smiled back. 

chenle chanted a 'yes!' and stuck his fist in the air. jisung laughed and pulled out his phone before giving chenle a 'be quiet' look. chenle sucked his lip into his mouth and bit at it, containing his smile. 

"hey mom, yeah, we're done studying. okay, love you too. bye." jisung said, hanging up. 

"that was quick." chenle said. 

"what can i say, i'm good at what i do." jisung smirked. chenle blushed and looked down at his hands. his smirk drove chenle crazy. 

"yeah, you are." chenle whispered. 

"what?" jisung asked, raising an eyebrow, smirk still etched onto his cheek. 

"i said, yeah, you are."  chenle said louder with a cheeky smile. 

"that's right." jisung said, packing up his books and standing up. chenle stood up too, packing his things away and jisung threw an arm around his shoulder. chenle did his best not to lean into jisung, finding it very difficult because jisung was just so warm. 

"i'm gonna kick your ass at mario kart." jisung said aloud. 

"i'd like to see you try." chenle shot back. 

"okay, it's a bet, then." jisung said, not looking at chenle, but keeping his head forward like the smart ass he is. 

why did chenle's heart choose that bitch?

\- - -

jisung and chenle were sat on jisung's bed as they played mario kart, chenle shrieking any time jisung threw a banana down on the track. jisung only laughed at chenle's obvious distress. chenle had never been great at this game, especially not against jisung who played this game religiously. chenle shoved jisung with his shoulder, throwing jisung off, but only by a little bit. 

"hey, that's cheating!" jisung yelled with a smile on his face. 

"no, it's just bending the rules!" chenle shouted through a laugh. jisung laughed so hard he snorted and shoved chenle back. 

chenle paused the game, "did you just snort?" chenle asked with a grin the size of the sun. 

"no." jisung deadpanned, though he most definitely did. 

"yes you did, i was there." chenle giggled. 

"you sound like a little girl, giggling like that." jisung shrugged, turning away from chenle. 

chenle gasped, "how dare you? i'm the manliest man you'll ever meet." 

"you sleep with a blanky." jisung countered with a knowing face. 

"so? you sleep with a blanket, too." chenle rolled his eyes. 

"yes, but you have a baby blanky." jisung smiled. 

"so, only you care." chenle said, shoving jisung by the shoulder. 

jisung shoved him back, causing chenle to jump on top of him and they began wrestling. chenle was wheezing as they rolled around on the bed, rough housing. jisung finally somehow managed to get on top of chenle, straddling him and pinning chenle's arms down. 

chenle slowly stopped laughing and stared at jisung as if he were the whole world. jisung cleared his throat and cralwed off of chenle, "you're still a sissy." jisung laughed. 

"whatever." chenle blushed, he could feel his stomach doing backflips at how close they got. 

"boys, dinner's ready!" jisung's mom called from downstairs. 

jisung looked to chenle, "race you to the table." he said quickly. 

before he even finished the sentence, chenle was out of the bed and out the bedroom door. jisung hopped out of the bed and ran after chenle, who was already to the staircase. jisung grabbed chenle by his collar and yanked him backwards before running down the stairs, chenle hot on his heels. 

"boys, be careful going down those stairs! chenle, remember when you fell and broke your arm?" jisung's mom asked. 

jisung slammed down into his seat at the table and chenle sighed, placing his hands on his hips, "sorry, mom." jisung smiled. 

"i won." jisung mouthed to chenle before sticking his tongue out. 

chenle felt his heart flutter and he sat down next to jisung, "who cares?" chenle mouthed back.

"mom, i beat chenle at mario kart again today." jisung boasted, taking a bite of his ramyun. 

"he beat me once." chenle said.

"i still beat you. besides, you paused it the second round, so we didn't have time for me to beat you again." jisung said smugly.

"settle down, boys. at this rate, you'll become an old married couple." she joked. 

chenle's face turned beet red, "what!" they both shouted. 

"relax, i was just joking!" she laughed. chenle's surprised she even made that joke, considering how homophobic she was. when jisung accidentally told her that jaemin was gay, she told him that he could no longer hang out with jaemin, afraid that he would become gay. as if being gay is a disease or something. 

jisung chuckled and slurped some noodles into his mouth before realizing chenle was staring at him. jisung's eyes widened, "what?" 

chenle shook his head fondly, "nothing." 

chenle could feel his heart beating out of his chest, he was so in love. well, love was kind of a big term, but he feels like it's right to use. he feels like he has the right to say he's in love since he's had a crush on jisung since seventh grade and now they're freshman, and not to mention that jisung has been his only crush for two whole years. 

he could barely believe he's contained himself for two years, it's been difficult. jisung is just so beautiful and interesting that chenle always fonded over him and was always caught staring, he's surprised that jisung hasn't caught on yet. chenle was just a hair short of exposing himself, though, he could feel it. 

he felt like it would be any day now that he would accidentally slip up, like it's a due date or something. like the clock is fucking ticking to the beat of chenle's heart and it's giving him anxiety. 

 

jisung kicked chenle underneath the table, "you okay?" he mouthed. 

chenle nodded quickly, he must have zoned out. chenle began eating to not disturb jisung anymore. jisung smiled through a mouthful of food at chenle and chenle chuckled at his silliness. chenle slurped a noodle into his mouth and looked to jisung who was watching him. chenle almost choked, "what?" he asked aloud. 

jisung's face nearly burned off when his mom looked up at him, "nothing, eat your food." jisung said to him. 

chenle shook his head at the disrespect and ocntinued eating. sometimes he must forget that he's the youngest, but chenle puts up with him anyway. half of his sassiness must have come from donghyuck hyung, but jisung is also his own person. jisung had such a unique personality. he was mean as all hell, but very nice to chenle. the other boys would disagree and say he's an asshole, but chenle has seen his sweet side. 

they became friends through jisung's sweet side. chenle, when he was in like, second grade, broke his favorite blue crayon and he pretended not to care but it hurt rreally bad inside. the next day when he walked into the classroom, there was a perfect mint condition blue crayon sitting on his desk. chenle had looked around and the only other boy in there was a boy in a baseball hat, striped shirt and shorts. chenle had caught his eyes and jisung only smiled at him. and thus, became jisungandchenle. 

they've been attached at the hip ever since. their mother's quickly met and became best friends as well as their dads. it's been like that since they were seven and now they're fourteen, almost fifteen. its been nearly a decade of their friendship and chenle couldn't have asked for a better best friend. 

later that night, chenle was snuggled up in jisung's bed since they decided last minute they were going to have a sleepover. jisung finished up in the bathroom and turned off the light, leaving his side lamp on. jisung crawled into the bed and faced chenle under the blankets, "so, the test is tomorrow. do you think you'll pass?" 

"no." chenle responded with a laugh. 

"oh, come on. it won't be too hard. you ust gotta remember, apples in the tree and cars in the garage." jisung shrugged. they're entire topic of the test was over the four bases. adenine, thymine, cytosine and guanine. 

of course, chenle didn't remember what any of that meant so he just nodded in response. chenle knew jisung didn't understand sucking at a subject because he excelled in all of his. chenle was terrible at atleast three subjects and that included gym, math, and biology. 

jisung and chenle had gotten into it one time over being terrible at gym. jisung was wondering how the fuck can you be bad at gym and chenle had to explain to him that as you get older it gets harder to move around, to which jisung hit him with a pillow on his head for being facetious. 

"do you think jaemin has a crush on me?" jisung asked suddenly, surprising chenle. 

"that's jaemin hyung, and why would you think that?" chenle asked. 

"hyung, whatever. and, he always hugs all over me and treats me differently than ya'll. he is always saying how cute i am and how handsome i've gotten, i don't know. it kind of makes me uneasy." jisung said with a frown. 

"i don't think he likes you, i think he's just saying that because you're our maknae." chenle shrugged. 

"oh, okay. maybe you're right." jisung said, burying his face further into the pillow. 

"goodnight, jisung." chenle said before turning over in the bed. 

"goodnight, lele." jisung whispered.

\- - -

"jaemin hyung, do you like jisung?" chenle had asked jaemin, bright and early at school the next morning. 

jaemin blinked slowly at chenle, "what? dude, i'm too tired for jokes right now." jaemin said while rubbing his eye. 

"i'm serious! you treat him differently than the rest of us! you always tell him how cute and handsome he is and-"

"and that's because he's our maknae. i'm teasing him to make him uncomfortable. relax, i'm not trying to move in on your man." jaemin laughed, ruffling chenle's hair. 

chenle relaxed visibly, "jisung had asked me that last night and i was convinced you did with the way he explained it. you're succeeding, by the way. on making him uncomfortable." 

"good, and no offense chenle, but you're always easily persuaded by him. you'll believe anything he tells you." jaemin laughed. 

"nuh uh!" chenle said childishly. 

"remember when he told you that turtles ate fireworks and you believed him? rest in pieces, stony." jaemin said, looking to the ceiling. 

"hey, we don't talk about stony!" chenle said, sensitive over the memory of his late turtle. 

"point is, you believe anything that comes from the kids mouth. you're proper whipped, chenle." jaemin sighed, rubbing chenle's shoulder. 

"not true." chenle said, very true. 

"whatever you say, kid. hey, there's jeno! i'll talk to you later." jaemin said, running off to catch up with the football star. and he thinks chenle's whipped. 

chenle turned around to see jisung walking up to him with snacks in his hand, "i totally forgot we have a vending machine over there. here, i got you sour patch kids." jisung said, holding out the candy to chenle. chenle smiled and took the candy,

"thanks, jisung." 

"no problem, what were you and nana talking about?" 

"nana hyung." chenle stressed. 

"fine, fine, nana hyung. what were ya'll talking about?" jisung asked again.

"nothing, really. just about how jaemin thinks those pants show off jeno's ass." chenle shrugged. 

jisung visibly soured. chenle felt his heart fall. he always forgets that jisung doesn't do kindly with homosexual jokes. "i'm kidding." chenle said. 

"good." jisung said, popping a peanut into his mouth. "so, i was thinking, i you pass the test, we should celebrate. like, have a sleepover at your house or something. i was thinking like in a tent outside in the backyard or something, doesn't that sound fun?" jisung asked. 

"yeah, that does sound fun, but i'm not going to pass this test." chenle said, shrugging. 

"have faith in yourself, lele." jisung said, rolling his eyes. 

"i have no faith, jisung." chenle deadpanned, they had biology first, so chenle didn't even have time to prepare for this test. chenle was royally fucked, honestly. he didn't know a single thing about biology, he was going to fail the test, and not to mention he's going to dissapoint jisung in the process. 

"well, i'll still spend the night at your house even if you fail, it's still is a fun idea." jisung said, pouring some peanuts into his mouth. 

"okay, cool!" chenle said with a smile. he lovedhaving jisung over. they got to swim in chenle's pool. chenle remember's teaching jisung how to swim when they were really little, and now jisung is a better swimmer than chenle. he's good at everything, it's scary. 

the bell rung and jisung and chenle quickly began their treck to class. once they were in the classroom, jisung passed chenle his test review so that chenle could study it before the test began. jisung always gives chenle his review, but chenle always fails the test. it's like the piece of paper was cursed or something. 

chenle began reading over the review, looking at the different symbols and letters that he didn't know what they meant. he wishes he could be as smart as jisung, finally understand biology like jisung. maybe then, he could impress jisung, and then maybe jisung might develop a crush on chenle! that would be everything. because admirtation starts with impression and a crush begins with admiration. it all makes sense. 

chenle started reading harder and looking at the symbols clearer, trying to understand why they were where they were. then it clicked. 

"apples in the tree, cars in the garage." 

fucking adenine goes with thymine and cytosine goes with guanine. that's what that means! chenle smiled and gave himself a litle pat on the back, to which jisung gave him a weird look. chenle could care less, he understands biology. he's on top of the world! wooing jisung will be a piece of cake. 

chenle passed the review back to jisung and jisung took it, stuffing it back in his backpack. the teacher walked by, passing out tests left and right. chenle still felt a ball of anxiety form in his throat when the piece of paper landed on his desk, but there was only ten questions. which means he could fail easier. great. lovely. amazing. 

chenle wrote his name down on his test and looked over, seeing that jisung was already on the third question. chenle quickly turned back to his own paper and began reading the question. it was a simple pairing question, which base went with which base. chenle could do this! 

chenle finished his test about ten minutes after jisung did and went to the front of the room to turn it in. chenle looked to jisung as he walked back and jisung gave him a small thumbs up. chenle reurned it with a nervous smile and sat back down next to him. they started passing notes to pass the time. 

so, how do you think you did? 

i don't know, honestly. but i decided i'm not telling you my grade until we're in the tent. 

what? i can't wait that long!

sure you can.

god dammit, you're the worst. 

your mother would slap you if she heard you say god's name in vein like that.

yeah, you're right. sorry, god. 

xD you're so dumb

you forgot the period and i'm the dumb one? 

shutup. 

make me ;)

chenle looked over the note twelve times, just to make sure that jisung had incorporated that winky face on purpose. the tail on the eye was quite long so, of course he meant to incorporate it. it's probably nothing to him, it probably means nothing. chenle's over reacting. just as he was about to write something back, they started getting called up to hear their grade. 

chenle starting tapping his foot anxiously at the thought of his grade. what if he fails again? his mother would certainly be dissapointed. his father, too. they were always rooting for him, even in his failures, but chenle knew it was getting old.

jisung's name was called and he walked up to the front. when the teacher told him his grade, chenle saw a smile form on his face and then jisung turned around, smiling even wider at chenle. he then signed '100' with his hands. chenle wishes that were him. 

chenle was called up a few people after jisung, and when he went up there, the teacher was actually smiling at him. chenle felt anxiety resonate through his body. 

"eighty seven." the teacher mouthed. 

chenle's eyes widened. "eighty seven?" he said a little louder in question. 

the teacher simply nodded with a smile and patted chenle's arm in happiness. chenle could feel butterflies fluttering through his whole body, he had passed! that's the first test he had passed in biology all year! chenle turned around and made sure to hold a poker face so that jisung couldn't read his happiness. 

chenle couldn't wait to tell jisung about his grade, jisung was going to be so proud of him. it may not be a hundred, but it was at least passing, and chenle would settle with that. chenle stood up as the bell rung and picked up his backpack from the floor, 

"i'll see you later, okay?" chenle asked. 

"yeah." jisung said, giving chenle a little handshake before walking out of the room. chenle was warm on his hand where jisung had touched him, and he swears to god he felt sparks when their fingers touched. but maybe he's just dreaming, maybe there was nothing and jisung felt nothing. 

chenle was quick to rush to his next class because he had renjun in that class. he couldn't wait to tell renjun about his grade. renjun was the smartest other than jisung and chenle was going to impress him so much with his passing biology grade. 

chenle pushed open the art room door and saw renjun sitting on the floor with his sketchbook perched in his lap, "hey, renjun! you'll never guess what!" chenle said excitedly. 

"what? you finally told jisung you're madly in love with him?" renjun teased. chenle shook his head.

"no, i passed my biology test with an eighty seven!" chenle said. 

renjun's eyes widened, "really? i'm so proud of you! how did jisung react?" 

"i haven't told him. i'm gonna tell him tonight in the tent at our sleepover." chenle said, looking down at his knees. 

"are you gonna kiss him?" renjun asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"why would i kiss him, renjun? geez." chenle said with a red face. 

"because, usually good news is delivered with a kiss." renjun shrugged.

"i've never heard that before." chenle rolled his eyes. 

"well, i'm just saying. he'll be so happy, i don't think he'll mind if you kiss him. i'd do it." renjun said nonchalantly.

"i'm not gonna kiss him, renjun. he would freak the fuck out and then what?" chenle asked. 

"he would get over it." renjun said. "ya'll are best friends, he wouldn't be spooked forever, he's gonna find out you're gay at some point. honestly, if i were in jisung's shoes, i'd be a little flattered that my gay best friend chose me to like even though i'm a homophobic twat." he spoke. 

"he's not a homophobic twat." chenle pouted. 

"my fault, a homophobic asshead who can't read in between the lines. he needs to figure out sooner than later, chenle. it's time." renjun said wisely. 

chenle sighed, fumbling with his hands. he knows. it's just a matter of when. 

\- - -

chenle walked into his home, jisung hot on his trail. 

"momma, i'm home, i brought jisung!" he called into the living room. 

"that's fine! i'm ordering pizza for dinner!" she called back from her bedroom. chenle walked down the hall and to the bedroom she was in.

"hey, momma?" he asked leaning on her arm as she sat on her bed. jisung waited by the door. 

"yes, baby?" she inquired, petting his hair.

"can jisung stay the night? we wanted to set up the tent in the backyard next to the pool." chenle said.

"yeah, that's fine. you know jisung is always welcome here. your dad's gonna have to set up the tent so you'll have to wait for him to come home." chenle's mother said sweetly. 

"okay, thank you. i love you." chenle said, kissing her arm. 

"i love you too, baby. hello jisung." she waved. 

"hi." he said bashfully. 

chenle walked out of her room and up the stairs to his own. once they got in the room, jisung tossed his bag by the computer desk and flopped onto chenle's bed. 

"you'll never guess what happened today." jisung said excitedly. 

"what happened?" chenle smiled, sitting down by jisung's feet. 

"yeri noona called me cute, said if i were her age, she'd date me." jisung said dreamily. 

chenle looked down at his own feet, "that's cool. when did you talk to her?" 

"for some reason our art classes merged and we were partnered up. it was like a fucking dream, lele. she was so beautiful today." jisung sighed. 

"you're sweet." chenle said with a bitter smile. 

"what can i say, i'm like chocolate." jisung said, sitting up and leaning back on his arms. 

"yeah, ninety-nine percent cacao chocolate." chenle chuckled. jisung gasped with a smile, 

"how dare you after you just called me sweet." jisung said in faux offense, hand pressed to his chest. 

"opinions can change." chenle said, sticking his nose in the air. 

"you wanna swim?" jisung asked. 

"of course i wanna swim." chenle said like it was obvious. 

jisung stood up and started rifling through his backpack and pulled out his swimming shorts. "i'm gonna go change." jisung said before walking into chenle's bathroom. chenle got up and wuickly changed into his bathing suit, waiting for jisung to come out of the bathroom so that they could go downstairs. 

jisung walked out of the bathroom and had his shirt wrapped around his shoulders. jisung put his clothes in his backpack and wrapped his arm around chenle, "you ready?" he asked. 

chenle blushed, "yeah." he replied. 

they both went downstairs, nearly tripping over eachother on the stairs. they went outside and jisung was first in the pool, just cannonballing in to show chenle up, who was tiptoeing into the water on the stairs. jisung came up with a smirk, pushing his wet hair back and chenle only rolled his eyes. 

"you do this everytime." chenle said, wading into the water. 

"because i know it'll get to you everytime." jisung smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"what would you do if jaemin hyung actually did have a crush on you?" chenle asked. he wanted to know for science. 

"i would find it really weird, but i wouldn't stop talking to him or anything. he's still jaemin." jisung shrugged, splashing chenle before chenle could scold him, "why? did he say he did this morning?" 

"no! no, no.. i was just wondering." chenle said. 

"sure, he totally has a crush on me." jisung smirked. 

"no, he really doesn't." chenle defended. 

"then why else would you ask me?" jisung asked smugly. 

"i have another friend... who has a crush on you." chenle said.

"is it a boy? who is it?" jisung asked with wide eyes.

"just a boy." chenle shurgged.

"that was vague and not helpful at all." jisung deadpanned. 

"i promised to keep it a secret." chenle said. 

"c'mon, you're not gonna tell your best friend?" jisung pouted. chenle felt a pang in his chest, fuck he's so cute.

"i would, but i really promised." chenle said, cheeks redder than a tomato.

jisung came closer to chenle, "please?" 

chenle could feel his heart racing at their proximity. he knew jisung meant nothing by it, but chenle was a just a little gay so this meant everything to him. chenle almost caved, he almoost fucking gave himself away until chenle picked some water up in his hands and threw at jisung's face. 

"hey! you little-" jisung said, grabbing chenle by his shoulders as he dunked him. chenle laughed as he came up from underneath the water. he knew that would make jisung completely forget. 

chenle ran and slipped around the pool trying to get away from jisung, who was throwing water at him and threatening to beat him with a pool noodle. anytime they got into the pool together, they made so many funny memories. last time they were in the pool together and did something really iconic, all of their parents were outside cooking and jisung and chenle shot them with waterguns. they were like, twelve around that time, but they still did it, and they didn't get in trouble! it was awesome. 

"so, we totally forgot to put on sunscreen." jisung said, chin rested on chenle's shoulder as chenle back floated in the pool. chenle laughed lightly, they were gonna cook like sausages. 

"rip." chenle said quietly. he heard jisung hum. 

"it's gonna hurt later." jisung said quieter than before. 

"it'll go away." chenle said. 

"yeah." jisung said. 

chenle couldn't help but think about his crush and if he were to admit it. sure, it would hurt later, but it would go away. just like the sunburn. he should just do it, he should just admit his crush. and he's going to. tonight in the tent.

\- - -

later that night, chen;e's ather had put up the tent for them and they had taken their pizza into the tent, eating it there. jisung had a mouthful of pizza when chenle decided to say something. 

"i got an eighty seven on my biology test." chenle said, taking a bite of his pizza. 

"what-" jisung said through a bite of pizza. "you did?" he asked after swallowing it. 

"yeah." chenle smiled. 

"i'm so proud of you! oh my god, we need to celebrate-"

"we're celebrating, remember?" chenle asked. 

"but we need to do something like, epic! like big!" jisung said. 

"have you ever kissed anyone?" chenle asked. jisung looked puzzled for a moment.

"no, why?" he asked curiously.

"i don't know, i was just wondering." chenle said, picking at his pajama pants. 

"have you ever kissed anyone?" jisung asked. 

"no." chenle replied. chenle refused to make eye contact with jisung, afraid that if he did, jisung would be able to read his mind. 

"i thought you kissed that one girl when we were in seventh grade?" jisung asked. 

"i said that to impress you, she hated me, really." chenle laughed. 

"oh, well, i'm not dissapointed. i was just jealous of you, not impressed." jisung chuckled. 

"oh. well, i need to tell-"

"hey, you still haven't told me who likes me. let me think, is it renjun?" jisung asked. 

"no, renjun doesn't like boys-"

"is it donghyuck?" 

"donghyuck hyung and no, he's like head over heels for mark." 

"then who is it? i don;t know many other boys. or, not many others that i talk to." jisung said.

"if you'd let me just talk, i'd tell you." chenle said shakily. 

"oh sorry, go ahead." jisung said with a smile, resting his elbows on his knees and pushing his fists underneath his chin. 

chenle took a deep breath, blinking a few times to try and clear his brain. "you remember in seventh grade when you thought i liked the same girl as you?" 

"yeah." jisung said. 

"i didn't." chenle admitted. 

"i know, you told me that. what does this have to do with-"

"i don't like girls." chenle said quickly. 

jisung tilted his head in confusion, not understanding what he said. "what did you say? you said it too fast." 

"i don't like girls. i like boys." chenle said slower, clearer. 

jisung looked shocked, he looked beyond shocked. "why didn't you ever tell me?" jisung asked, seeming kind of upset. 

"because i was afraid you would look at me differently." chenle said, feeling like he was going to cry. come on, chenle, man the fuck up. 

"chenle, you're my best friend. i don't care if you're gay." jisung said quietly. 

"you don't?" chenle asked, hopeful. 

"no, just as long as you don't get a crush on me." jisung smiled. 

chenle felt the energy leave his body. "i was getting to that." 

jisung furrowed his eyebrows. 

"back in like, second grade, you were so nice to me. and you still are, and that's what makes everything so hard. you were the sweetest person in the world and you make me so happy all the time, and i love seeing you and being around you. i would like, die if you never wanted to be my friend again. all the times i tried distancing myself from you was for your own good. i knew i was beginning to have a crush on you and i was getting scared-"

"chenle." jisung said warningly. 

"let me finish! i was getting scared because i knew you wouldn't take it well, and believe it or not, this is taking all of me to admit to you.especially to confess that i'm the boy who has a crush on you. has had a crush on you for like two years. in seventh grade was when i really realized i liked boys, but not just any boy, i liked you. i like you. and i understand if that creeps you out or if you don't want to be my friend anymore, but it would really hurt me and i'm just letting you know that. having you in my life is the best thing. i know you're homophobic and you don't like gay people-"

"i'm not homophobic." jisung said.

"you kind of are. you almost didn't want to be friends with jaemin once he came out to you. you've been giving me a dirty look this entire time i've been confessing to you. i know you don't want to be homophobic, but that's just how you were raised. you don't know any better and that's okay. i would never judge you for who you are. that's why i completely understand if you wanna not be friends anymore." chenle said, feeling a tear fall down his cheek. 

"lele, don't cry." jisung said, wiping chenle's tear from his face. "i don't hate you, and i don't dislike you because you like me. i already told you earlier that if jaemin had a crush on me i would be weirded out, but i'd get over it. i'm not weirded out because he's gay, i'm weirded out because he's my hyung. like two years my hyung. and that's weird. i'm not saying it's weird for you to like me, because you're nearly my age. i'm not homphobic, i'm just awkward. i'm what, fucking fourteen? i'm not supposed to know how to deal with my emotions yet. i'm still young. give me until i'm like fifteen to figure out why i'm awkward. but for now, it's okay that you like me. i would never judge you for who you are, lele." jisung said with a smile. 

chenle hadn't realized that he had completely broken, ugly crying and all. jisung leaned forward and pulled chenle into a hug, squeezing him tightly. "i love you, lele. nothing will ever change the fact that you're my best friend." 

chenle puled out of the hug, "can i- - can i kiss you?" chenle asked quietly. 

jisung froze, face burning red all the way to the tips of his ears. "y-yeah, i guess. if it will calm you down." 

chenle got on his knees and cupped jisung's face in his hands before leaning down and pressing his lips to jisung's. jisung stayed still for a moment, before relaxing into the kiss. it was exactly like chenle imagined, the stupid fucking fireworks and the sparks that burn like hell in his heart. it was all there, and he knew it would be. 

chenle pulled back and looked at jisung, who still had his eyes closed. chenle giggled at the stunned boy, who slowly opened his eyes. 

"you felt that too, right?" jisung asked. 

"yeah." chenle nodded with a smile. 

"i mean, of course you did, i can't help if i'm everything you've ever wanted." jisung said with a smirk. 

"shutup." chenle said with a roll of his eyes. 

"make me." jisung smiled shyly. 

and so chenle did, with another soft kiss. 

this had gone better than anticipated. chenle thought jisung would call him disgusting and leave, but he ended up getting a kiss- no, two kisses in the end. he couldn't wait to tell taeyong hyung that he managed to out himself to his best friend and woo him all in one night. 

in the whole wide world, there is no other heart for me but yours. and in the whole wide world, there is no other love for you but mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE U ENJOYED


End file.
